


Between Light and Shadow

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, POV Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Is this new, shared event about to bond us further?





	Between Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in which Hannibal tends to Will's hand (S2 ep10, Naka-choko). Will's POV.  
> My first time writing 'Hannibal'. Read a companion piece here: [His Naked Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526719.html#cutid1)

Hannibal's touch is incredibly gentle as he tends to my wounds. It feels like an act of reverence, a sacred rite just between us; it feels... loving.

As he cleans up my bloodied knuckles, I find myself wondering how it would feel to have his hands in my hair, his lips against my throat. Is this new, shared event about to bond us further? Is it the conspiratorial nod and wink of a secret shared, the _pride_ I see in his face? I don't know. I just know that I want him. In spite of myself, in spite of everything, I want him.

When he asks me to stay with him, I ask, 'where else would I go?', and wonder if I should tell him that there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.

I look down at my bandaged hand, my battle trophy, and feel Hannibal's eyes seeking me out. This time, I catch his gaze and hold it.

Just a fragment of time passes before we find each other in the space between light and shadow, and I no longer need to wonder how it would feel to have his hands in my hair, or his lips against my throat.


End file.
